nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V54
Nintendo Power V54 is the November 1993 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Secret of Mana on it's cover. Super NES ''Secret of Mana'' The first SNES game featured in the magazine is the cover story, Secret of Mana. The 10-page article has a world map, and maps for six different areas and dungeons. Super NES Sports Scene The next article features reviews on a number of different sports games for the Super NES. Some of those games include Tecmo Super Bowl, Top Gear 2, Madden NFL 94, and NHL '94. ''SimAnt'' This Super NES article takes a look at SimAnt. The article explains the differences between the game modes and gives strategies for survival, such as Workers, Army Ants, fighting, and breeding. ''Aero The Acro-Bat'' The next article discusses Aero The Acro-Bat. It provides maps for five different levels. ''Jurassic Park'' This article reviews Jurassic Park. It has a map for the southern portion of the island, as well as the map layouts for the Nublar Utility Shed, Beach Utility Shed and the Visitors' Center. ''ActRaiser 2'' The next SNES article features ActRaiser 2. It gives information on items and provides maps for Stages 1–7. Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. This one portrays Nester in a Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back setting. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Star Fox comic This is Act 10 of a comic based on Star Fox. While on his home planet, Fox McCloud and his team are attacked by the two Andross clones. Game Boy ''Ultima: Runes of Virtue II'' The first Game Boy article reviews Ultima: Runes of Virtue II. The article has details about items, as well as maps for Lord British's Castle. ''Kirby's Pinball Land'' Kirby's Pinball Land is the next game featured. It provides information for the Poppy Brothers, Wispy Woods and Kracko. ''Gear Works'' The next Game Boy game featured is Gear Works. The 2-page article gives strategies for connecting the gears. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Out of This World (SNES), Dungeon Master (SNES), Kirby's Adventure (NES), and Alien³ (GB). Project Reality This article discusses the future of gaming graphics. It talks about Nintendo teaming up with Silicon Graphics, Inc. to develop a brand new 64-bit gaming system which, three years later, would become the Nintendo 64. NES ''TMNT: Tournament Fighters'' The first featured NES game is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters. The article talks about the game modes, fighting techniques and lists many of the characters. ''Pac-Man''/''Ms. Pac-Man'' This article reviews two games simultaneously, Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man, giving strategies and showing differences between the two. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES, Game Boy, and NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Street Fighter II Turbo *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Star Fox *# Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *# Super Mario Kart *Game Boy *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Kirby's Dream Land *# Super Mario Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *NES *# Kirby's Adventure *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# The Legend of Zelda *# Mega Man 5 *# Final Fantasy Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *Super NES: **''ActRaiser 2, ''Jurassic Park, Secret of Mana, Tony Meola's Sidekicks Soccer, World Soccer '94: Road to Glory *NES: **''Ms. Pac-Man, ''Pac-Man *Game Boy: **''Kirby's Pinball Land, ''Ultima: Runes of Virtue II Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Disney's Aladdin (SNES), Troy Aikman NFL Football (SNES), Wolfenstein 3D (SNES), and Super Street Fighter II (SNES). Category:1993 Nintendo Power volumes